


The Rivals

by Nary



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Anal Play, Fingerfucking, Multi, Prostitution, Rivalry, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Giselle compete in a round of 'get Jack off'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rivals

Jack's buried up to his balls in the blonde wench, enjoying a somewhat lethargic fuck, when he spots the redhead watching them from the next bed over in the common room above the tavern. Her previous guest must've just left. "Not much privacy here," he says to her conversationally, and winks.

"You're wasted on that slattern," she replies. "Look at her, half passed out drunk. She's not even _pretending_ to like it. Come over here, love, I'll show you a better time." She lifts the edge of her skirt as she speaks, until it's hitched up above her thighs.

"I ain't drunk," comes a muffled voice from beneath him. "I'm delirious with pleasure is what I am," and she squirms to show she means it.

"Listen, Miss…?" Jack says, not pausing in his thrusting.

"Scarlett." She twitches her skirt a little higher and shows him why.

"Very nice," he says, momentarily distracted. "It matches. I like that. Fashion-conscious." He struggles to regain his former train of thought. "It's not that you're not a charming young woman, not at all. You have a genuine abundance of charm. But it seems rude to leave, ah…."

"Giselle," says the blonde, sounding less muffled and more annoyed. "Ooh, yes," she adds, a shade perfunctorily.

"…the lovely Giselle here hanging, so to speak. Unless you'd care to join us?"

"Oh no you don't!" Giselle snaps, lifting her face out of the pillow and getting up on all fours to argue. "I ain't sharing my fee with that poxy slut! Oh, or you, Jack darling," she simpers quickly, and throws in an "Ohh, god, mmm," and a buck of her hips for good measure.

Scarlett shrugs. "Cost you double," she tells Jack, "on account of having to bear the stink of gin on her breath."

"Done!" he says immediately. He's amused by the girls' verbal clawing at each other, but he's more intrigued by their one-upmanship in the 'let's get Jack off' match, which can only be good for him. Well worth the extra coin.

Scarlett flounces over, ignoring Giselle's dagger-glare. She gets her tits out – they're still pert, with nipples to match her hair – and comes alongside Jack to let him fondle them, leans over and gives his lower lip a sharp little pinch between her teeth that startles a gasp out of him.

Giselle responds by upping the volume of her moans and rocking back against him harder and faster. He hardly has to do any work at all, she's more or less fucking herself using his cock, which, he decides, is really quite pleasant. Not that he was getting tired, of course.

Scarlett's next move is to cup his balls in one hand, gently but firmly toying with them. Jack's eyelids fall to half-mast, and he doesn't bother to hold back his groan.

To his surprise, Giselle does something bleedin' _acrobatic_ and somehow she's face-up underneath him without missing a beat. She slings one leg up onto his shoulder and pulls him in deeper, and she actually seems like she's enjoying it now – those mews and cries, the blush shading her cheeks to red and the sweat on her brow couldn't possibly _all_ be fake. Jack plants a hand to either side to steady himself.

Scarlett edges around behind him, her hand on his other shoulder. She whispers "Get ready," and then her spit-slick fingers slide down between his cheeks and she's teasing his back passage with one long, slender digit, pressing slowly into him. He's loud when he comes, vociferous even, cursing fluently in three languages before dissolving into wordless grunts as he pulls out to paint Giselle's belly with his seed.

"Nicely done, girls," he says when he can talk again, and flops over to one side. Luckily, the bed's wide enough that he doesn't go headfirst onto the floor. Giselle and Scarlett curl up on either side, still glaring at one another across his chest.

"Maybe next time," Giselle says sweetly, "you should get Scarlett to blow you. I hear she's in high demand."

"Giselle," Scarlett says in a warning tone.

"Hm?" Jack looks at one, then the other.

"Those teeth of hers come right out, and…" Giselle's interrupted by a shriek and an attempted clawing from Scarlett, but Jack intervenes.

"Ladies, ladies," he soothes. "I'll pay my custom to both of you again, I'm sure." He turns to Scarlett. "Especially if what she said's true, savvy?"


End file.
